


reputations.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: His group of friends warned women not to get involved with Anakin because they'd just end up being dumped within a few months.or:  Anakin and Padmé both have reputations.  Then they find each other.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	reputations.

**Author's Note:**

> day 33, drabble 33.
> 
> Prompt 033 - reputation.

His group of friends warned women not to get involved with Anakin because they'd just end up being dumped within a few months. Her group of friends warned men not to get involved with Padmé for the same reason. When they were introduced at a mutual friend's party, no one thought anything of it. Then they started showing up at things together, perplexing their friends. They stopped looking for others, surprising their friends when they went to City Hall a few months later and made it legal. They'd found someone to fit with. Someone to fall in love with. Finally.


End file.
